finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Kapitel 7
Hey Leute und schon geht's weiter mit dem Walkthrough. Kurze Zusammenfassung. Hollander sollte in Junon verhört werden, Zack wurde aus seinem Zwangsurlaub geholt, da Junon angegriffen wurde. Also begleitet er mal netterweise Cissnei und Tseng dort hin, um für Hollanders Sicherheit zu garantieren und seine Flucht zu vereiteln. Aber erstens: kommt's anders und zweitens: als man denkt. Hollander gelingt durch den Angriff von Genesis Repliken die Flucht. Leicht enttäuscht, begibt Zack sich nach Midgar zurück und besucht Aerith. So an dieser Stelle geht es nun weiter. Dann wollen wir mal... Übrigens? Hattet ihr der Dame nicht vor längerer Zeit etwas versprochen? NEIN, DAS HAT SICH NOCH NICHT VON SELBST ERLEDIGT! ò.ó Blumen für Midgar, Geld für's Portemonnaie! Der Plan wird umgesetzt! center Wer etwas verspricht, muss es auch einhalten, sonst wird man unglaubwürdig. ALSO BEWEGT EUREN SOLDAT-HINTERN ZU AERITH UND BAUT ENDLICH DIESEN BLUMENWAGEN!!!!! Ihr befindet euch zu Beginn des Kapitels bereits in den Slums von Midgar und schaut mal nach Aerith. Kurz vor dem Eingang habt ihr das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden... Das Gefühl ist auch gar nicht mal so verkehrt... ihr werdet von einem Roboter verfolgt, der euch mal n bisschen was klapsen soll. Aber zuerst betretet ihr die Kirche und seht dort... ein Monster! o.o *Schwert zück* Das Monster zeigt jedoch, was es wirklich ist - eine Angeal-Replik. Es beschützt euch vor dem Roboter, scheint jedoch sehr bald zu sterben, da die Degradierung schon eingesetzt hat. Ihr bedankt euch brav, fragt euch aber gleichzeitig, ob Angeal dann auch noch am Leben ist... Nun ja... *mir die Schnute zuhalt* Nein Katzii verrät es euch nicht! Falls ihr euch noch mit Missionen beschäftigen wollt, so geht zum Speicherpunkt. Mission 3-2-2 wird freigeschalten und wartet darauf absolviert zu werden. Weiter geht es mit dem Blumenwagen... ---- Sidequest 2: Der Blumenwagen right|250px So, da wären wir nun. Jetzt gibt es drei verschiedene Blumenwagen, die wir mit Aerith bauen können. Einige Materialien haben wir bereits, andere gilt es noch aufzutreiben. Jeder Blumenwagen unterscheidet sich qualitativ von den beiden anderen. Einer sieht aus, wie der letzte Müll, der nächste wie ein ganz normaler Wagen halt und der letzte und beste sieht wie ein Puppenwagen aus... also bauen wir den zweiten xD nein Spaß, wir wollen ja schließlich nur das Beste vom Besten für unsere schnuckelige Aerith bauen. Zunächst benötigen wir das Material für den Wagen. Priorität hat zunächst der zweite Wagen, also beginnen wir mal mit der Suche. Verlasst die Kirche, schrottet die drei Flakbots und es folgt eine Szene mit Tseng. Ihr fragt ihn natürlich, ob er wieder Aerith auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtet. Ihr seid aber auffällig eifersüchtig, muss ich mal sagen ô.ó. Er winkt jedoch ab und sagt, dass ihr sie ruhig anbaggern könnt und ihm das völlig egal ist. Ihr braucht gar nicht so tun, als ob ihr ebenfalls nur eure Pflicht tut, denn ein kleiner Junge hat von eurem Plan gehört und will euch zur Hand gehen, um einen schönen Wagen zu bauen. Hach, warum sagt ihr nicht einfach gleich die Wahrheit... oder lieber gar nichts. Zunächst wird euch erklärt, welches Material ihr für den Blumenwagen braucht, als da wären: *Werkzeug, *Holz, *Räder und *eine Anleitung. Die Materialien finden wir laut Erklärung im Shinra-Gebäude, Sektor 8 und den Slums von Sektor 5. Der Junge rät euch zunächst den Müll im aktuellen Bereich zu durchsuchen, um dort eventuell Werkzeug zu finden. Lauft in dem Bereich umher und schaut euch die leuchtenden orangen Punkte auf dem Boden an. Ihr werdet früher oder später das Gebrauchte Werkzeug finden. Weiter geht es mit dem Holz. Der Junge gibt euch den Tipp, dass er neulich welches an einem Marktstand gesehen hätte. Na dann geht doch mal weiter zum Markt, den ihr ja noch aus Kapitel 4 kennt. Unterwegs erhaltet ihr die Mail, dass Hollander und Direktor Lazard im Dienst für die Firma gefallen seien. Naja, ob man den Mitteilungen glauben sollte, muss jeder selbst wissen. Ich erinnere nur an Genesis, der ebenfalls tot geglaubt wurde, bis wir Ende letzten Kapitels das Gegenteil erfahren haben. Sobald ihr den Markt betreten habt, müsst ihr immer geradeaus laufen. Ihr kommt an den Stand, an dem Aerith ihre Schleife gefunden hat und rechts daneben liegt etwas Holz, dass ihr mitnehmen solltet. Zunächst wird euch dies verwehrt, da ein Mann erscheint und es als Kunst betrachtet. Dieser möchte euch nichts davon abgeben und so erklärt ihr ihm, dass ihr einen Blumenwagen bauen wollt. Er verspricht euch etwas von seinem Holz abzugeben, allerdings möchte er im Gegenzug, dass ihr ihm einen Namen für eine gewisse Bar in Sektor 7 vorschlagt. TRIVIA-ALARM!!! Gebt 7. Himmel an und der Mann, wird seine Ideen sprudeln lassen. Er denkt an ein junges Mädchen an der Theke, [[Tifa Lockhart|''"mit ordentlich Holz vor der Hütte und Beinen bis zum Mond."]] '*zwinker*''' Ja, ich geb es zu, das war jetzt kein Wink mit nem Zaunpfahl, sondern mit nem Zaunfeld! Zack findet die Idee klasse (vor allem, der Teil mit der vollbusigen Schönheit *hust*), ist jedoch überhaupt nicht begeistert davon, dass der Keller ein Quartier für eine Anti-Shinra-Organisation darstellen soll. Ihr erhaltet nun endlich Altes Holz und sucht nun nach Rädern. Der Junge begegnet euch erneut und redet etwas von einem Auto. *Kopf kratz* ô.ö Also falls ihr nun überlegt, wo in den Slums ein Auto steht, dann könnt ihr lange überlegen. Nutzt die Bahn, um nach Sektor 1 zu gelangen, überquert Sektor 8/ Brunnenplatz und betretet die LOVELESS-Chaussee. Auf dem Weg erhaltet ihr zwei Mails, je eine von Kunsel und Luxiere, die euch über die Lage im Shinra-Hauptquartier und das Verschwinden von Direktor Lazard informieren. Zudem gibts auch noch Post von den Genesianern und dem Reporter, der euch mit Shinra-Interna versorgt. Nehmt sie zur Kenntnis oder lasst es bleiben und sprecht den Mann beim Wagen an. Ihr erhaltet Abgenutzte Reifen und müsst nun nur noch eine Anleitung finden. Kehrt zur Kirche zurück. Am Platz davor, liegt ein Shinra-Helm, der mittels eines orangen Punktes gekennzeichnet ist. Untersucht ihn und ihr erhaltet die Wagen-Bauanleitung. Da ihr nun alle Materialien zusammen gesammelt habt, könnt ihr in die Kirche gehen und Aerith ansprechen. Wundert euch nicht, dass ihr jetzt nicht gleich das schickste Modell zusammen schustert... Aber gut Ding, will Weile haben! ;D Ihr macht also mal eine Probefahrt mit dem guten Stück und stellt fest, dass es noch nicht ganz das ware ist... :::::::Aerith: "Ich will einen schöneren." :::::::Zack: "Sei doch nicht so wählerisch!" :::::::Aerith: "Nur ein klitzekleiner Wunsch, mehr nicht." :::::::Zack: "Sie sind klein, aber zahlreich, was?" :::::::Aerith: "Stimmt. Willst du sie hören?" :::::::Zack: "Wieviele sind es denn?" :::::::Aerith: "Hm... Dreiund... zwanzig?" :::::::Zack: "Schreib sie auf, damit ich sie nicht vergesse." center 250px|rightEs folgt ein Anruf von Sephiroth. Dieser bestellt euch ins Büro des SOLDAT-Direktors und will mit euch den nächsten Einsatz besprechen. Er erklärt, dass an einem regionalen Reaktor seltsame Vorfälle geschehen und ihr euch mit ihm auf die Spur von Lazard macht. Sehr wahrscheinlich, werdet ihr auch Genesis und Hollander begegnen und sollt euch in der SOLDAT-Etage vorbereiten. Dort trefft ihr auf Kunsel, der erzählt, dass er den Reaktor in Fort Kondor untersuchen wird. Verabschiedet euch von eurem Kameraden, denn ihr werdet ihn bei Beginn der Mission nicht mehr wieder sehen. Sagt ihm, dass ihr Aerith vermisst und er wird euch Zeit verschaffen, sodass ihr sie erneut besuchen könnt. Begebt euch jedoch zunächst ins Foyer. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Genesis und Angeal für tot erklärt wurden, sind die Clubs darüber natürlich sehr traurig und stecken in einer tiefen Krise. Und wie ihr von Cissnei erfahren habt, hat sich ein neuer Zack-Fanclub gebildet. YAY! Da müssen wir doch unbedingt Mitglied werden! :D Geht zur Frau links am Tresen im Erdgeschoss und sprecht mit ihr. Sie wird euch von eurem Fanclub erzählen und ihr könnt ihm beitreten, da ihr die Vorsitzende direkt vor eurer Nase stehen habt. Übrigens verteilt die Frau im Foyer auch immer noch Heiltränke, die eine Phönixfeder ersetzen. Falls ihr also noch Missionen machen wollt, so tut es. Ansonsten kümmern wir uns kurz noch um die restlichen Fanclubs. ---- Sidequest 1: Die Fanclubs Begebt euch zum Brunnenplatz in Sektor 8 und sprecht zunächst mit der Frau, die rechts am Geländer steht. Sie wird euch von den Problemen des Genesis-Clubs erzählen und ihr solltet ihr zur Antwort geben, dass sie mit einem anderen Club fusionieren kann. Geht nun in die LOVELESS-Chaussee und sprecht dort mit der Frau in der Gasse im Norden. Sie wird sich überreden lassen die Fusion durchzuführen. Macht kehrt und sprecht mit dem kleinen Jungen. Dieser berichtet, dass seine Mutter auf Reisen gegangen sei und ihn zurück gelassen hat. Sie ist am Bahnsteig von Sektor 1 zu finden und ihr solltet ihr sagen, dass sie einem Monster gleicht, da sie nicht auf ihren Sohn eingeht. Dreht um und sprecht mit den beiden. Redet nun noch mit der verbleibenden Frau, die für Sephiroth schwärmt. Begebt euch dann in den Park von den Slums in Sektor 6. Sie wird euch eine eher unwahrscheinliche Geschichte per Mail schicken, wie Sephiroth, Angeal und Genesis ihre Freizeit verbracht haben... *räusper* ---- Nun, da ihr alles erledigt habt, könnt ihr Aerith erneut besuchen und den zweiten Wagen bauen. Doch zuerst erzählt ihr ihr von eurem Auftrag. Sie schlägt vor, dass ihr heute schon einmal zur Probe Blumen verkauft. Der bisherige Wagen wird also in den Park gebracht und ihr versucht euer Glück. Eure erste Kundschaft läuft davon und bei der zweiten, bemerkt ihr, dass auch Tseng euer Treiben. Ihr sprecht kurz mit ihm und erwartet, dass er Aerith gut beschützt, während ihr weg seid. Tseng findet das scheinbar sehr erheiternd und beginnt zu lächeln. Habt ihr auch das Gefühl, dass Tseng gar nicht so ein schlechter Mensch ist, obwohl er für Shinra Beweise vernichtet? Ein emotionaler Schub verstärkt eure DBW für ihn und landet automatisch wieder im SOLDAT-Hauptquartier. Hier erwartet euch Kunsel, der Sephiroth zum Glück noch keine Ausrede auftischen musste. Er fragt euch, ob ihr bereit zur Abreise seid. Antwortet, dass euch noch etwas eingefallen ist und begebt euch erneut in die Kirche zu Aerith. WIR WOLLEN ENDLICH DEN ZWEITEN WAGEN BAUEN! Für den niedlichen Wagen braucht ihr folgende Gegenstände: (klickt auf die Links, um in das Kapitel zu gelangen, in dem beschrieben steht, wo man den Gegenstand findet.) *''Der Handwerker'', *''Walnussholz'', *''Renn-Reifen'' und *''Mithril-Werkzeug''. Nach der Bastelstunde, versucht ihr erneut Blumen an den Mann zu bringen, jedoch läuft es dieses Mal um einiges besser, als zuvor. Aerith möchte nach Zacks Rückkehr auch auf der Platte ihre Blumen verkaufen. Er verspricht ihr, sie zu begleiten, worauf sie sich bedankt. Ihr ahnt es sicher bereits... dazu wird es nie kommen... Wieder zurück in der Kirche könnt ihr Aerith erneut ansprechen und so den letzten Wagen bauen. Und Schlussendlich benötigt ihr für diesen folgende Gegenstände, die ihr alle in Kapitel 5 finden könnt: *''Shinra-Serviertisch-Skizzen'', *''Shinra-Keramik'', *''Shinra-Gleisketten'' und *''Shinra-Lötzinn''. Dafür das Aerith nicht begeistert ist von dem Wagen, findet Zack ihn umso besser. Ihr seid ein Handwerker-König... ó.ö Aertih lässt sich tatsächlich dazu überreden mit diesem Ding Blumen zu verkaufen... Hilfe die Arme... Doch plötzlich erscheint ein Forscher, der euch 10.000 Gil dafür bietet! O.O Holla... auch n blindes Huhn läuft ma gegen nen Hafersack, was? Aber neiiiiiiiiiin! D: Zack will ihn nicht verkaufen! >.< Aerith schlägt vor, dass sie zuerst mal etwas Knete brauchen und es gar keine schlechte Idee wäre. Gut so, Mädchen! 8D Oh man... sie traut sich nicht, ihre Idee in die Tat umzusetzen, weil Zack schon jetzt schmollt... er schickt den Forscher weg und schon rücken Infanteristen an, die den "Blumenwagen" als feindliche Angriffseinheit betrachten... vielleicht hätte er ein Schild anbringen sollen, auf dem Blumenwagen steht... So, da wir nun alle Wagen gebaut haben, gibt es hier in der Kirche nicht mehr viel zu tun. ---- right|30px|Achtung!left|30px|Achtung!So, jetzt sind wir an einem entscheidenden Punkt angelangt... ALSO ACHTUNG! AUFPASSEN HIER! Dies ist der sogenannte Point of no return, wie Gunblade es ausgedrückt hat... *schnief* q.q ' Ihr müsst bestimmte Missionen bis zum Ende von Kapitel 7 erledigt haben, da sie ab Kapitel 8 nicht mehr verfügbar und demnach auch nicht vollständig fortgesetzt werden können. Habt ihr immer schön einige Missionen erledigt, dann dürfte das jetzt kein Problem für euch sein. Für manche Missionen müsst ihr bestimmte Leute ansprechen, aber das wurde im jeweiligen Kapitel erwähnt. Wer sich also an meinen Walkthrough gehalten hat, der hat jede Mission zumindest freigeschaltet. Ansonsten frohes Kloppen. ^-^ Also, wenn ihr 100% der Missionen erfüllen wollt, dann schließt folgende Missionen spätestens jetzt ab: *Mission 1-2-1, *Missionen 2-1-1 bis 2-1-6, *Missionen 4-3-1 bis 4-3-6, *Mission 6-2-1, *Mission 7-1-1 und *Mission 8-2-1. ---- Begebt euch nun zurück ins Shinra-Gebäude. Im Foyer verschenkt die Frau immer noch Heiltränke, die ihr für Missionen nutzen könntet... muss man aber nicht machen. In der SOLDAT-Etage trefft ihr neben den Fahrstühlen auf Kunsel, den ihr ansprechen müsst, um dieses Kapitel zu beenden. Verabschiedet euch von Aerith, Kunsel, Luxiere und all den anderen, die ihr in Midgar gekannt habt... Zack wird es nie wieder betreten. In der folgenden Szene trefft ihr auf Cloud, der die restliche Truppe nicht zusammen bekommt... Ihr sagt, dass er mal n bisschen am Finger ziehen soll, bevor ihr ihn überhaupt erkennt. Er nimmt sich eure Worte trotzdem zu Herzen und findet die restliche Bande schließlich. Noch eine kurze Einsatzbesprechung und los geht es. Sephiroth verrät euch nun auch, wo dieser regionale Reaktor steht... in ... ... in ... '*schluck* ... ... Nibelheim. >.< Somit endet das siebte Kapitel dieses Walkthroughs. Langsam wird es spannend und die Geschichte nähert sich dem Ende. Aber keine Sorge drei Kapitel sind es noch und in denen wird auch noch ordentlich was los sein. Bis dann, see ya! ^-^ *winke* Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Weiterblättern